my one Christmas wish
by butterflyblazas
Summary: it's natsu first Christmas without happy... can grey save natsu before it's too late I do not own fairy tail (I wish though) it belong to hiro mashima (hope I have spell it right, most likely not lol )


*No one point of view*

Instead of going to the Guild Natsu decided to stay at home he missed having his little buddy around, it's been almost 6 months since happy died on that tragic day

Instead Natsu decided to curl up into a ball in the corner of his bedroom.

*At the Gray house*

It was stating to snow as Gray left his house to go to the guild. His house was quite close to the guild so he didn't say about putting too many layers on. But as he got to guild and opens the looking arond for a satin pink head dragon slayer.

"Hay erza you seen natsu today" gray call walking over to there usual table.

"No I haven't Gray " Erza replied trying to work why Gray was thinking.

"Happy"gray and erza whisper at the same time

Lucy look up hearing the name for a the little blue cat that was no longer with them, but a star that shone from the sky.

"It his first Christmas with out him " Lucy said with said trying to hide the overwhelming in tears in here eye "so should go check on him " Erza replied

"I will "gray said. This shock everyone but erza nodded.

Gray headed of down the street in to the snow hoping that the the idiot haven't done anything stupid,

But know flames brain most certainly has.

Thoughts thought some how got me to walk faster till I came a cross that said

Happy and natsu, it made Gray feel bad for natsu seeing the sign

Gray walk up to the doorand knock on it but got no answer this next time you called out two natsu "oi flame Brian come to the door" Gray called out to the door

But still no answer

"I am coming whether you want it or not " gray uttered.

And with that he brook to natsu house I started looking around for him looking in the kitchen at first then wondered into the sitting room to find a picture of the him and happy when they first in the guild on the floor Gray picture up instead it back on the mantelpiece they wandered into Natsu's bedroom

What gray found shock him

Natsu a corner shivering with tears down his eyes

"N...natsu you ok" Gray ask sounding uneasy natsu did not reply for he was to upset to. Gray went up to natsu and pulled him into his small hug feeling how cold he was.

With out think Gray pick natsu up and placed him in his bed try to warm him up but fails so clime in with home hopping to get some body heat in to him "g..gray" natsu stuttered in his confused and still shaking with coldness "why did you try to warm-up natsu "Gray shouted trying to get natsu to understand that this could for kill him

Eventually natsu stop shivering and Gray let go of the younger teen hopping to get ananswer to why frozen self but he knew it was missing happy so pulled him in to a hug again

After about 10 mins

Gray pick up natsu and placed him on the couch and ran to get some blanket to keep his friend warm

When he cameback natsu was shut down and shivering again "come on natsu snap out of this " Gray said moving natsu so he could cuddle him trying to keep him warm with his own body heat as the blanket eventually Gray placed his head upon his chest hoping to give some comfort as he stroked the pyros hair. After a good tenminutes gary noticed that natsuhad fall asleep in his arms grey use this to his advantage getting some heat back in to the pyro.

After a few hours natsu finally stayed from asleep

"Gray " natsu stuttered in his confused state of mind

"It ok natsu I am right here " Gray whisper in natsu left era while stroking natsu pink hair.

Gray spent the rest of the day comforting natsu about happy and fond out some think I did not now about natsu like what igneel had said to him on the day left and much more.

But there was one thing in my head that would not leave and that was the fact that I was in love with him

After hearing natsu tell me how losing happy was like losing his dad all over a again Gray could not stop him self and kiss natsu

Natsu look at Gray in shock

"U..um ..g.gray " natsu stuttered once again

"I willtake away your pain natsu" Gray reassured pulling natsu in to a warm hug "you love me " natsu said shyly "in deed I do" Gray said pull natsu under some mistletoe and gave him a warm kiss and heard a small clap from a few guild mate watching though the windows

"Thank you Gray, thanks for you help " natsu said trying not to shard a tear of happiness .

Both me and natsu headed out in to the snow both holding hands, as we wonder back to the guild

Sorry this tock me so long

Merry Christmas to you and my the new year bring new hope to us all


End file.
